


exploring the idiomatic vernacular

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idiomatic vernacular may have changed in two hundred years - much to his disgust, Ichabod can still understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exploring the idiomatic vernacular

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge at one million words. Prompt was _Title: Someone please punch her....  
>  Bitch: Oh hi! We were just speaking very poorly about you! –Art Gallery, SoHo_

When Frank entered the archives, he knew right away that he was interrupting something. The Mills sisters were standing close to one another, looking at him with a look he hadn't seen since he caught an eight year old Macey trying to open her presents under the Christmas tree on December 23rd. Crane was at the other end of the room, staring at a manuscript with a face like thunder.

Jenny was the first one to recover. "Oh hi," she said brightly. "We were just speaking very poorly about you."

There was a retort that came immediately to mind but the snort that came from Crane's corner rendered it obsolete. "Poorly," he muttered, clearly audible, "is not the word I would have chosen."

The sisters glared at him but Frank only blinked. "Is that so?"

"Indeed it is." Resembling nothing so much as a volcano ready to explode, Crane stood. "For much as the idiomatic vernacular may have changed in the last two hundred years, I am acquainted enough with such changes to know that Miss Jenny was not expressing the opinion that the Captain is a great ass, but simply that he has one." The manuscript was closed then with explosive force, a perfect accompaniment as he built to a crescendo. "Now, if the cackling has ceased, could we please speak of this no more."

Frank barely heard the last of it, too busy studying the sisters, the twitch of Abbie's lips showing her barely held amusement,  Jenny's face the very picture of mortification. "Sounds good to me," Abbie annouced, moving over to stand near Crane, affecting great interest in the now re-opened manuscript.

Jenny, on the other hand, was heading for the door. Unfortunately for her, not so for him, Frank stood between her and it and as she passed him, he murmured so that only she could hear, "We'll talk about this later."

Her trademark fire warred with embarrassment as she said, "Oh no we won't."

Frank lifted an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure," was all he said, turning rather pointedly so that all she could see was his back.

He felt her eyes on him but only after he heard the door opening did he turn his head to watch her go.

And if he looked a little lower than he usually would, well, turnabout was fair play after all.


End file.
